My baby shot me down
by TrastornoBicolor
Summary: AU ¿Qué puede ser más romántico que dispararle a tu novio con una pistola láser?


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Yana Toboso.**

 **Advertencias: A parte del uso de un lenguaje algo inapropiado y de que esta historia sucede en un AU, supongo que ninguna.**

* * *

 **MY BABY SHOT ME DOWN**

Ciel gruñó algo ininteligible cuando su prima Elizabeth terminó de ajustarle el chaleco.

—No seas quejita, Ciel, te comprometiste a venir y ahora vas a disfrutar de esto quieras o no —le dijo la chica, dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia a su primo. Años de experiencia lidiando con Ciel la habían enseñado lo persistente que podía llegar a ser el chico cuando quería librarse de cualquier actividad que requiriese esfuerzo físico.

—Además, ya lo has pagado —comentó Alois, esbozando una sonrisa victoriosa cuando Ciel le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

—Por no mencionar que Sebastian se pondría muy triste si le dejas plantado —añadió Sieglinde, examinando con interés la pistola que utilizaría en el campo de batalla.

Ciel puso los ojos en blanco. Por lo que a él respectaba, Sebastian podía chuparle un pie; después de todo, era él quién le había metido en este lío.

Esa mañana su novio se había levantado con el insistente deseo de llevarle a jugar al Laser Tag por primera vez. Por supuesto, Ciel había intentado negarse alegando que era un juego estúpido y una pérdida de tiempo, pero después de que Sebastian le hubiese llevado el desayuno a la cama y le hubiese colmado de mimos durante todo el día, Ciel había decidido ser bueno y concederle su deseo.

Aunque Ciel nunca lo admitiría, a veces se sentía culpable. Sebastian era demasiado bueno y complaciente con él, y como resultado, Ciel siempre se salía con la suya. Así que, aunque solo fuese por una tarde, el chico había decidido concederle este capricho.

—De acuerdo, ¿estamos todos listos? —preguntó Claude, el mejor amigo de Sebastian, que acaba de entrar en la habitación. Él y Sebastian habían tenido que regresar al coche en busca de las gafas del primero.

—¡Sí! —respondieron Elizabeth y Alois al unísono.

—No —refunfuñó Ciel.

—Ciel —le llamó de pronto una voz conocida, y cuando el aludido se dio la vuelta por poco se desmaya—, si no querías venir, solo tenías que decírmelo. Todavía estamos a punto de anular la reservar.

Delante de él, su novio le observaba con el entrecejo fruncido a causa de la preocupación. Sin embargo, ese no era el problema. Los ojos de Ciel se abrieron como platos y un nudo se formó en su garganta. Su boca se abrió y se cerró de manera intermitente, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua, pero por mucho que el chico lo intentó, fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Sebastian estaba imponente.

—Creo que lo que Ciel está intentando decir es que el uniforme te sienta genial —sugirió Elizabeth, acudiendo en ayuda de su pobre primo.

Por desgracia para Ciel y a juzgar por el brillo malicioso que centelló en los ojos borgoña de Sebastian, Elizabeth había cavado la tumba de su pariente sin saberlo. Esa noche cuando volviesen a casa, Sebastian le restregaría a Ciel su patética reacción por toda la cara, pero… ¡es qué realmente estaba muy bueno! Con los vaqueros ajustados marcándole el paquete, las botas militares de cuero, el estúpido chaleco y la pistola, Ciel estaba teniendo problemas a la hora de pensar con claridad, ya que la sangre estaba desviándose de su cabeza a… _otras_ partes de su cuerpo.

Por otro lado, el chaleco quedaba muy diferente en él, y eso hizo que Ciel se sintiese un poco ridículo. Mientras que Sebastian llenaba la prenda protectora por completo, la suya le quedaba grande y le hacía parecer todavía más pequeño. La vida era tan injusta…

—No digas ni una palabra y borra esa sonrisa de tu cara —ordenó Ciel, regalándole una mirada asesina a su novio, quién se limitó a encogerse de hombros inocentemente.

—¿A qué sonrisa te refieres, mi amor?

El carraspeo de Claude interrumpió lo que probablemente se habría convertido en una mini disputa.

—¿Qué tal si dejáis de ligar y nos centrarnos en el juego, por favor? —les pidió.

Sebastian sonrió y asintió de buena gana, mientras que Ciel se cruzó de brazos. Claude era un hipócrita, ¿cómo podía recriminarles su comportamiento cuando el mismo tenía a su put-perdón novio colgando del cuello? Además, Alois era _mucho_ peor que él cuando se ponía pesado con Claude.

—Esta bien, chicos, recordemos cuales son los equipos —dijo Sieglinde—: Lizzy, Ciel y yo somos el equipo uno, y Claude, Alois y Sebastian el dos. ¿Entendido?

No. De entendido nada. Ciel era incapaz de comprender porqué él era el único que tenía que estar separado de su novio. ¿Por qué Elizabeth y Alois podían estar en el mismo equipo que su pareja, pero él no?

—Sé lo que estás pensando —le susurró Alois al cabo de un rato, cuando estaban preparándose para entrar en la sala donde se desarrollaría toda la acción—, pero la culpa es vuestra. Si tú y Sebastian no os hubieseis escabullido el otro día para echar un polvo rápido mientras jugábamos al Monopoly en casa de tu prima, Lizzy no habría insistido en colocaros en equipos diferentes.

—Yo a eso lo llamo opresión —protestó Ciel.

No obstante, sus quejas cayeron en oídos sordos. A continuación, un pitido sonó y la puerta metálica que descansaba ante ellos se abrió. Rápidamente, los miembros de ambos equipos salieron corriendo en direcciones opuestas hasta llegar a sus bases, y mientras corría, Ciel suspiró para sus adentros; no habían pasado ni treinta segundos y ya tenía flato.

Los siguientes quince minutos fueron un infierno para Ciel. En realidad, el Laser Tag no era un juego tan agotador. Lo único que tenías que hacer era andar con cuidado a través del oscuro laberinto, ocultarte en un punto seguro y disparar con tu pistola láser. Pan Comido. Claro que la cosa cambiaba cuando Elizabeth Midford formaba parte de tu equipo…

Su prima no había parado ni un segundo de ladrar órdenes a diestro y siniestro, agotando a Sieglinde y también a Ciel. Era como si la chica tuviese doble personalidad, porque la Lizzy dulce y cariñosa que todo el mundo adoraba había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar a una bestia sanguinaria con ansias de ganar este condenando juego a cualquier precio.

Sin embargo, Ciel se negaba a subyugarse, y aprovechando que Lizzy estaba ocupada persiguiendo a un muy desesperado Alois, el chico se escabulló en la penumbra. Estaba harto de la tiranía de su prima, y también un poco enfadado con su novio. Si tantas ganas tenía Sebastian de disparar una pistola, ambos podían haberse quedado en casa envueltos en mantas y jugando al _Call of Duty_.

En esas estaba Ciel, caminando sin rumbo fijo, cuando se topó de frente con alguien. De forma torpe y apresurada, el chico intentó apuntar su pistola contra un posible enemigo, pero el sonido de una voz cálida y aterciopelada le detuvo:

—Alto ahí, soldado. —Era Sebastian, y el muy imbécil portaba una sonrisa burlona que estaba sacando de quicio a Ciel—. Vengo en son de paz.

Antes de que Ciel pudiese abrir la boca para recriminarle el susto de muerte que le había dado, Sebastian le agarró por las solapas del chaleco, le arrastró hasta una de las esquinas más recónditas del laberinto y estrelló su espalda contra la pared.

—¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo burro?! ¡Me has…!

Ciel no pudo terminar la frase, porque un par de labios estrellándose violentamente contra los suyos se lo impidieron.

—¡Ung…! —trató de protestar él, tirando con fuerza del flequillo de Sebastian para quitárselo de encima. Sin embargo, su novio se mantuvo firme y Ciel terminó por corresponder al beso.

En cuando las bocas de ambos se separaron, Ciel jadeó en busca de aire y sus ojos desenfocados buscaron los de Sebastian, que le mantuvieron la mirada con una intensidad extrañamente erótica. Esta vez, cuando Sebastian se inclinó para besarle, Ciel respondió a la muestra de cariño con el fervor de un gatito famélico de amor.

La lengua de Sebastian se enredó con la suya, y antes de romper el beso, Ciel mordió el labio inferior de su compañero, sorbiéndolo casi con desesperación. De repente, sus pantalones se habían vuelto estrechos hasta el punto de resultarle incómodos.

—S-Sebastian… —musitó Ciel, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por los escalofríos placenteros que recorrían su piel cada vez que los labios de Sebastian se posaban sobre su cuello.

Con un último beso, Sebastian apoyó su frente contra la de su pequeño novio y sus ojos parecieron brillar en la oscuridad.

—Ciel… —comenzó a decir él, y Ciel le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, todavía un poco aturdido por culpa de las endorfinas y de las mariposas que parecían revolotear en su estómago. Quizás el Laser Tag no era tan malo, quizás solo tenía que relajarse, quizás si…

¡BEEP!

—Estás eliminado.

Ciel tardó unos cuantos segundos en procesar lo que acaba de ocurrir, y cuando su mirada bajó hasta su pecho, sus ojos contemplaron incrédulos la lucecita roja y parpadeante que le indicaba que, efectivamente, había sido eliminado.

Mientras tanto, el único rastro que quedaba de Sebastian era su risa, que ahora podía escucharse resonando en la distancia. Ese bastardo cabronazo… Pero no. Ciel no iba a enfadarse. Después de todo, el que ríe el último ríe mejor, y seguro que a Sebastian no le iba a hacer ni puta gracia tener que dormir esa noche en el sofá.

* * *

 **Sé lo que estáis pensando: "¿Dónde están las actualizaciones?", peeeero es que últimamente me cuesta mucho escribir. No sé porque me da por bloquearme, así que hoy me he enfadado conmigo misma y he escrito este pequeño one-shot inspirado en un post que vi en tumblr para romper mi bloqueo.**

 **Por otra parte, el título de la historia es una canción muy conocida de Nancy Sinatra, y sin mucho más que añadir, espero que os haya gustado, y si ese es el caso, no dudéis en dejarme un comentario. Si os gustan este tipo de historias, puede que escriba alguna más.**


End file.
